supernova_sufandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Gabrirosa2015
The Prince Blaze*Barita e Will estavam brigando, Barita lançava fogo, Willemita desviava fazendo cambalhotas, ele fica fluorescente voa até Barita * -BURRA! * 3:46Gabrirosa2015*Barita tem da um soco em Willi* * 3:47The Prince Blaze*Will desvia e vira um falcão e voa desviando dos fogos de Barita * 3:47Gabrirosa2015*Barita cria uma mão de fogo e agarra Will* * Pretty Little Rebel saiu do chat. * 3:49The Prince Blaze-Argh! * *Fica fluorescente e faz a mão rodar e ficar girando até ela soltar * *Will corre para as florestas * 3:51Gabrirosa2015*Barita vai para as florestas* * -Willi? * *Barita grita chamando Willi* -WILLI!!! * 3:54The Prince Blaze*Faz chicotes de energia e pega Barita * 3:54Gabrirosa2015(Prince, o q a Barita fez pra ela tá brigando com o Willi?) * 3:54The Prince Blaze(os dois se odeiam ) * 3:55Gabrirosa2015(ah tá) * -QUAL É A SUA CARA? PQ VC ME ODEIA? * 3:55The Prince Blaze*Eletrocuta os chicotes * 3:57Gabrirosa2015-Ora seu... *Queima os chicotes* * 3:57The Prince Blaze*Aparece * 3:57Gabrirosa2015-Pq me odeia? * 3:58The Prince Blaze*ri* * *Vários machados atacam Barita * 3:58Gabrirosa2015*Faz um muro de fogo* * 3:58The Prince Blaze*Faz muro de energia* * 3:59Gabrirosa2015(Péra, os machados não eram seus?) * 4:00The Prince Blaze(eram) * 4:00Gabrirosa2015(ah tá) * 4:01The Prince Blaze-Pq VC ME odeia? * 4:01Gabrirosa2015-Pq vc me odeia. * 4:02The Prince Blaze-Eu sempre achei k vc me odiasse * *Desfaz machados, chicotes e o murro * ... * Pretty Little Rebel entrou no chat. * 4:10The Prince Blaze * 4:11Pretty Little Rebel*Kya vê os dois brigando* -Ei, parem! * 4:11The Prince Blaze-Kya! * 4:11Gabrirosa2015-Kya? * 4:11The Prince Blaze-Esse assunto é nosso! * 4:12Pretty Little Rebel-Hum... tá bom *se vai embora* * 4:13The Prince Blaze-Vamos voltar......... * *Pula e começa a atacar Barita com todos os seus poderes * 4:15Gabrirosa2015*Barita desvia dando uma cambalhota para o lado* * 4:15The Prince Blaze*Pula na floresta e começa á chorar * 4:15Gabrirosa2015-Anh? * 4:16Pretty Little Rebel*Kya estava na floresta, ela vê Will* -Will... vc tá bem? * 4:17The Prince Blaze-Não! * 4:17Pretty Little Rebel-O q se passa? * 4:17The Prince Blaze*ignora* * 4:18Pretty Little Rebel-Vai me ignorar? * 4:18The Prince Blaze*gasp* * 4:19Pretty Little Rebel-Will... eu só quero ajudar? * *! * 4:21The Prince Blaze-... * 4:22Pretty Little Rebel-Vai continuar a me ignorar? * 4:22The Prince Blaze-Como? * 4:23Pretty Little Rebel-Will... vc ñ tá bem e eu quero ajudar mas vc vai ter de me dizer o q se passa... * 4:24The Prince BlazeGENTE * https://stevenuniverso.wordpress.com/2016/07/10/apresentacao-supernova/ * Perola Verde entrou no chat. * 4:24The Prince Blaze-ON- * 4:25Perola Verde-ON- * 4:25Pretty Little Rebel-ON- * 4:26The Prince Blaze*Kya se aproximava de Will, ao mesmo tempo que Scapollite se aproximava de Barita * 4:28Gabrirosa2015-O que vc quer Scapolite? * 4:28Perola Verde-Bom, conhecer vocês melhor, faz pouco tempo que cheguei. * 4:29Gabrirosa2015-Ok * 4:29Pretty Little Rebel-Pk vc tá chorando Will... * 4:29Perola Verde-Não sei o que fazem, não conheço esse lugar, só ficava na floresta. * 4:30The Prince Blaze*Abraça Kya * -Eu n sei * 4:30Perola Verde*Scapolite aproxima-se do Will. * 4:30The Prince Blaze-Esses tempos eu to estranho... * -QM nos traiu * -Pain e Fluorita estão nem ligando para mim * 4:30Perola Verde-Eu sempre estou estranho, mal sei quem eu sou. * 4:30The Prince Blaze-A Barita n gosta de mim * -Logo, logo, vc n vai se lembrar de mim! * 4:31Pretty Little Rebel-Eu sempre vou lembrar de vc... * 4:31The Prince Blaze-E a Barita? * 4:31Gabrirosa2015-Eu não gosto de vc, é vc que não gosta de mim! * 4:31The Prince Blaze-E QUEM É ESSA GEM AMARELA AQUI? * 4:31Perola Verde-Oi, me chamaram?? * 4:32The Prince Blaze-Não! * 4:32Perola Verde-Tá. * 4:34Pretty Little Rebel-A Barita... ñ sei... * 4:35Gabrirosa2015-O q tem eu? * 4:35Pretty Little Rebel-Hum.... nada... * 4:36Perola Verde-Eu gosto de você, você me tirou daquela floresta Will, e não me machucou. Fico agradecida por isso. * 4:36The Prince Blaze-Uau...obrigado * *Se levanta * -Barita * -Me desculpa, quer recomeçar? * 4:38Gabrirosa2015-Desde que não briguemos denovo * 4:38Perola Verde-Qual foi o motivo da briga de vocês?? * 4:38Gabrirosa2015-o Willi não gostava de mim * 4:38The Prince Blaze-... * 4:39Perola Verde((Aqui nesse planeta tem Jardins de Infância?)) * 4:39Gabrirosa2015-Mas agora somos amigos, né? * 4:40The Prince Blaze((não)) * -Sim...eu acho... * *Os dois se abraçam * 4:41Perola Verde((Homeworld ainda ataca vocês, ou não?)) * 4:41The Prince Blaze(nope)) * 4:42Pretty Little Rebel-*Sorri* Ainda bem q vcs est * *estão bem um com o outro outra vez... * 4:43The Prince Blaze-É.... * -OFF- * -ON- * ((Perola começa)) * 4:43Perola Verde-Bom, então, nunca me disseram o que fazem. * 4:44Pretty Little Rebel-Nada demais... * 4:45Perola Verde-Nada de aventura? Queria destruir gems, me fundir para lutar, destruir naves com a minha Pérola. Bons tempos... * 4:45Pretty Little Rebel-Bom... acabamos sempre por ser atacados por alguma coisa... * 4:46Perola Verde-Queria que isso acontecesse. * 4:46Pretty Little Rebel-Nem sempre é muito bom... * 4:47The Prince Blaze-Só que a Pain e o QM destruiram os transportadores centrais * 4:47Perola Verde-Porque?? Usem poderes curativos. * 4:48The Prince Blaze-Bem....pk depois que Fluorita invadiu o torneio de gems, elas acabaram seguindo a gente * 4:48Perola Verde-Que chato. * QuartzoBranco entrou no chat. * 4:49Perola Verde-Vocês treinam? * 4:49Pretty Little Rebel-Sim * ((Oi QB )) * 4:49QuartzoBranco((Oi Pretty )) * *TQ chega * 4:49Perola Verde-Que hora?? *Diz Scapolite empolgada. * 4:49QuartzoBranco-Oi gente * 4:50Perola Verde-Olá!! * 4:50The Prince Blazeolha isso: https://stevenuniverso.wordpress.com/2016/07/10/apresentacao-supernova/ * 4:50Pretty Little Rebel-Oi Titânio... * 4:50Gabrirosa2015-Oi TQ * 4:50The Prince Blaze-Oi TQ * 4:53Perola Verde-Então, quero saber quais são as suas armas, a minha é um chicote. *Scapolite invoca um chicote. * 4:53The Prince Blaze-A minha é um machado * *Invoca um machado * 4:54Gabrirosa2015-A minha é uma adaga *Invoca adaga* -E o fogo * 4:54Pretty Little Rebel-A minha * -é uma espada *invoca espada* * 4:55Perola Verde-Legal, eu posso manipular água. Espada, só espada? * 4:55Pretty Little Rebel-Talvez... * 4:56Perola Verde-Eu tenho uma espada, mais não é bem uma "arma", eu ganhei ela. * 4:57The Prince Blaze-De quem? * 4:57Perola Verde-Eu uso mais a minha força, eu era guarda da Diamante Amarelo. Aí uma Pérola ia ser quebrada, e eu peguei ela e escondi. * -Ganhei quando era guarda. * 4:58QuartzoBranco-Vou dar uma volta * *TQ sai* * 4:59Pretty Little Rebel- .-. * 4:59Perola Verde-Não gostava de ser guarda, vivia apanhando dos gems mais fortes que eu. * 5:00The Prince Blaze((QB Gritaria Instável * 5:00QuartzoBranco((Eu já li * ((Gostei * ((Cardume de adagas * ((ANYOLITE * ((OPALA DE FOGO!! * 5:01The Prince Blaze((Opala de fogo?)) * 5:01Perola Verde-Bom, pensando aqui, vou treinar, onde fica o campo de treinamento? * 5:02QuartzoBranco(("Devemos formar Opala de Fogo!" * 5:02The Prince Blaze((mas n tem opala de fogo )) * -Aqui n tem um... * 5:02Pretty Little Rebel-Bom... temos a arena... * 5:03Perola Verde-Aonde ela está localizada? * 5:03QuartzoBranco((Mas teve sangue * 5:03The Prince Blaze-No mar.. * ((teve?)) * 5:04QuartzoBranco(("Bloodstone: Sou eu, Willi! Bloodstone ou Sangue!" * 5:04Perola Verde-No mar! Porque, no mar? Pior lugar. * 5:04The Prince Blaze((Sangue é o apelido )) * 5:05Gabrirosa2015-Realmente é o pior lugar * 5:05The Prince Blaze((vai ter uma bomb)) * 5:06Perola Verde-Quem construiu essa arena?? * -E só eu vou treinar? Mais ninguém? Vamos, alguém também deve querer. * 5:06QuartzoBranco*TQ estava na arena do mar * 5:07The Prince Blaze-Barita vai eu e Kya precisamos lutar com uma ilha viva, ordens de Fluorita * 5:07Perola Verde-Ok, vamos, cade o teleportador? * 5:08The Prince Blaze-Quebramos * 5:08Perola Verde-É mesmo, vou voando. *Scapolite fica com uma aura amarela em volta. * 5:09Gabrirosa2015(olha o Sayajin ) * 5:09Perola Verde-Até mais! *Scapolite vai para a arena. * 5:09QuartzoBranco((Super Sayalite )) * *Scapo vê TQ na arena * 5:09Perola Verde((Verdade)). * ((Como eu faço quando o personagem está pensando??)) * 5:10Gabrirosa2015*Barita segue Scapo* * 5:10The Prince Blaze(usa o #) * (Scapoliu kkkk) * 5:10QuartzoBranco(( )) * 5:11Pretty Little Rebel(( )) * 5:11Perola Verde#Será que estou chegando?? Ali, achei!# * *Scapolite chega na arena. * 5:12Gabrirosa2015*Barita também chega na arena* * 5:12QuartzoBranco*TQ vê Scapo * #Aff# * -Oi Bari * 5:12Perola Verde-Vamos começar?? * 5:12QuartzoBranco-Oi Scapo * 5:12Perola Verde-Oi! * 5:13Pretty Little Rebel-Então... cadê a ilha viva? * 5:13QuartzoBranco#Affffffffffffffffff# * 5:14Perola Verde*Scapolite invoca o chicote. -Com quem eu vou lutar?? * 5:14The Prince Blaze-Não tem * 5:14QuartzoBranco*Invoca foice * 5:14The Prince Blaze-Eu so n quero treina * 5:14QuartzoBranco-Comigo! * 5:14Pretty Little Rebel-*sarcástica* Como eu já sabia disso * 5:15Perola Verde-Ok, estou preparado, lembre-se, é um treino, danos físicos de baixa categoria. * 5:15QuartzoBranco-Ok * 5:15Perola Verde*Scapolite fica em posição. * 5:15QuartzoBranco-LUTA ON- * 5:16Perola Verde-LUTA ON- *Scapolite amarra TQ com seu chicote. * 5:16QuartzoBranco*TQ usa sua foice e corta o chicote * *Dispara esferas através de foice * 5:17The Prince Blaze*Bate o peito na árvore e racha sua pedra e cai no chão * 5:17Pretty Little Rebel-WILL! * 5:17The Prince Blaze((Capítulos de Supernova)) * 5:17Perola Verde*Scapolite invoca outro chicote e amarra na foice do TQ. * 5:17The Prince Blaze-Eu to bem! * 5:17Pretty Little Rebel-Will, vc rachou sua pedra * 5:17QuartzoBranco*Faz a foice sumir e invoca outra * *Depois puxa Scapo e prende ela com o próprio chicote * 5:17Perola Verde-TQ, tempo, por favor, precisamos voltar! Sinto que algo ruim aconteceu. * 5:18QuartzoBranco-Ganhei * 5:18The Prince Blaze-Rachei? *Will falava que nem um bebado* * -HAHAHAHAHAH * 5:18Perola Verde-Isso não importa, só sei que precisamos voltar. Depois continuamos, parabéns pela vitória. * 5:18QuartzoBranco-Ok, ok * *TQ dá um pulo e vai pra base * 5:19Perola Verde*Scapo volta para a base. * 5:19Pretty Little Rebel*Chama o TQ e Sayalite* * 5:19Perola Verde-Will! Aconteceu algo aqui. * 5:19QuartzoBranco-WILLEMITA!!! * 5:19Perola Verde-Você está bem, aí sua pedra. * 5:19QuartzoBranco*Vai até Will * -Sua pedra.... Está rachada! * 5:20Perola Verde*Scapolite chega bem perto de Will. * 5:20The Prince BlazeNãO tA nÃo * 5:20Perola Verde-Você tá bugadão em, está parecendo eu quando quebrei a pedra. * 5:20QuartzoBranco((Lá vai a copia de lagrimas que curam -qq )) * 5:20The Prince BlazeSeUS ecneHeeridos * 5:20QuartzoBranco-Tá sim * 5:21Perola Verde-Será que a fonte ainda está jorrando? * 5:21Gabrirosa2015*Barita vai até os outros* -O que está acontecendo? * 5:21QuartzoBranco((Lá vem a cópia da fonte curativa * -qq * 5:21Perola Verde-A pedra do Will quebrou. * 5:21QuartzoBranco*Rachou * -Scapo * -Vc tbm ficou louca é? * -Se uma pedra for quebrada * -A gem morre * -A dele foi rachada * 5:23Gabrirosa2015-O que faremos agora? * 5:23Perola Verde-A minha rachou a uns 300 anos, jogaram uma bola de 50000 em cima da minha pedra. * 5:23The Prince BlazeNaDA * 5:23Perola Verde-Esperar eu me lembrar aonde fica a fonte, acho que é em outro planeta. * 5:23QuartzoBranco-Temos que curar a pedra dele! * 5:24Perola Verde-Mas como? * 5:24QuartzoBranco-NÃO SEI! * 5:24Perola Verde-Quem ir na fonte?? * 5:25QuartzoBranco-Eu * 5:25Pretty Little Rebel-Eu vou lá mas... onde é? * 5:25Perola Verde-Só precisamos de uma nave, deve ficar a uns 30 dias daqui. * 5:25Pretty Little Rebel-30 DIAS? * 5:26Perola Verde-Sim, eu custei a ir com a minha mini-nave, sem contar que ela quebrou quando cheguei na floresta novamente. * 5:26The Prince BlazePaREm dE se PreoCupar eU to BeM... * 5:26Perola Verde-Eu até peguei um potinho de água curativa para caso acontecesse novamente. * -Ainda bem que não aconteceu, quanto mais rápido ir, mais rápido vamos curar ele. * -Paraí, como eu sou distraído. *Scapolite tira o potinho de sua pedra. * 5:29The Prince Blaze*O potinho estava seco * 5:30QuartzoBranco- #MEGAIDIOTA * 5:30Perola Verde-Secou! Aff, que raiva. * 5:30QuartzoBranco(( Melhor música https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBwAolkcKuU )) * 5:30Perola Verde-Vamos busca a água, rápido! * 5:30The Prince Blaze((vc curte? QB?) * ((Eu tbm! )) * 5:31QuartzoBranco((Eu curto )) * (( Comecei a assistir ontem de ontem )) * ((E ADOREI )) * 5:31Pretty Little Rebel((Só eu ñ curto lá muito isso... ((Mas gosto * 5:32Perola Verde-Vamos para o planeta, só uma coisa, o planeta é perto de Homeworld. * 5:33QuartzoBranco#Ai não# * 5:34Pretty Little Rebel-P-perto de Homeworld... é melhor eu ñ ir... #Eu ñ quero mudar denovo# * 5:34Perola Verde-Vamos todos juntos, para protegermos uns aos outros. * 5:34QuartzoBranco-Eu tbm .... V-vou ficar * 5:34Perola Verde-Vish, povo medroso. * 5:34Gabrirosa2015-Eu vou * 5:35Perola Verde-Finalmente! * 5:35QuartzoBranco#Eu não posso! NÃO QUERO FICAR PRESO DE NOVO!!! * -Pq vcs não chamam a Rubi vaca e a Fluorita pra ajudar? * 5:36The Prince Blaze*Will desmaia * 5:37Perola Verde*Scapolite vai em direção a nave. * 5:37QuartzoBranco-WILL * -V-vou chamar as outras * 5:37Perola Verde-GENTE! VAMOS, AGORA! * 5:37QuartzoBranco*TQ vai chamar Fluorita e Pain * 5:37Gabrirosa2015*Barita vai em direção a nave* * 5:37Perola Verde-Não há mais tempo. * 5:37QuartzoBranco-Rápido.... Will rachou a pedra.... Vão pra outro planeta.... RÁPIDO!!! * 5:38Perola Verde*Scapo segura Will e coloca na nave. * 5:38The Prince Blaze((gente as vezes quando to empolgado para fazer rp, começo á correr e imitar os personagens, faço entrevistas, é divertido <3)) * 5:38QuartzoBranco*Pain e Fluorita seguem TQ até a nave * 5:39Perola Verde*Scapo liga a nave. -Rápido, eu dirijo. * 5:39QuartzoBranco*Pain e Fluorita entram na nave * 5:40Perola Verde-Se não voltarmos, vão atras. * 5:40The Prince Blaze((gente as vezes quando to empolgado para fazer rp, começo á correr e imitar os personagens, faço entrevistas, é divertido <3)) * 5:40QuartzoBranco((Vc já falou isso )) * 5:40Perola Verde*A nave levanta voo. -Ai, ai; 30 dias de viagem. * -Pain, verifica se Will está bem, por favor. * 5:41QuartzoBranco*TQ vê a nave decolar * P- Só vou ver pq ele é meu amigo, vaca noob * 5:42Perola Verde-Ok, né. * -Então, como ele vai?? * 5:44QuartzoBranco-Bem * -Bem bêbado * *Will dançava uma dança inglesa * 5:45Perola Verde*29 dias se passaram* * -Estamos do lado de Homeworld. * Kukth saiu do chat. * 5:46Perola Verde-Cuidado, não mecham em nada. * -Socorrooo!!! * -Acho que um soldado nos viu! * *Scapo se joga no chão. * -Pain, dirija a nave por favor, estou em choque. * -Flourita? Alguém???!!! * ((Gente, a nave vai cair desse jeito. * 5:50Pretty Little RebelF: Aff, eu conduzo~ * *Fluorita começou a dirijir a nave* * 5:52Perola Verde*Scapo levanta e fala: -Bem, será que vão vir atras de nós? * Kukth entrou no chat. * 5:52Pretty Little RebelF: Talvez... * 5:52Gabrirosa2015-espero que não * -acho que todo mundo espera * 5:53Perola Verde-Chagamos, é nesse planeta, pouse a nave. *Scapo pela Will. * *Scapo desse da nave e coloca Will dentro da fonte. * -Will, olá? * 5:55The Prince Blaze*Will estoura * 5:55Gabrirosa2015*Barita desse da nave* -Deu certo? * 5:55Perola Verde-Não. * 5:55The Prince Blaze*Wil regenera * -Quem sou eu? * 5:56Perola Verde-Ele estourou, ele está voltando. * -Você é o Will. * -Gente, ele se esqueceu de tudo. * 5:57Gabrirosa2015-Claro, sempre tem que ter um problema * 5:57The Prince Blaze-MENTIRA * -EU SOU O WILLEMIT * *Quartzos, rubis e pérolas correm até eles desesperados * -Uh... * 5:57Perola Verde-Não me passa um susto desses de novo. * -Vamos, um soldado nos viu. * 5:58Gabrirosa2015*Barita fica com fogo nas mãos* * 5:58The Prince Blaze*Will pula na nave * -Vamis * 5:58Perola Verde*Scapo fica com uma aura e invoca o seu chicote. * 5:59Gabrirosa2015*Barita pula na nave* * 5:59Perola Verde-Vamos! *Scapo entra na nave. * *Scapo coloca a nave me velocidade máxima. * -Essa coisa não vai mais rápido não? * *Uma raio acerta uma turbina da nave. * 6:01Gabrirosa2015-O que foi isso? * 6:02Perola Verde-Ops, é o nosso fim. Foi bom ver vocês, um raio atingiu a nave, agora ela está caiando em Homeworld. * 6:02Kukth- OFF - Scapo escapa da nave - OFF - * 6:02The Prince BlazeGENTE * https://stevenuniverso.wordpress.com/2016/07/10/capitulo-1-apenas-corra/ * APROVEITEM * FRESQUINHO * 6:03Perola VerdeTerminou, depois de 2 horas e meia. * The Prince Blaze tornou Kukth um moderador do chat. * 6:03The Prince Blazen fui eu que fiz * foi a kukth * ela estava reescrevendo * Obrigado * 6:04Kukthpor nada, adorei a história * 6:04The Prince BlazeVolto daqui uns 40 min * CONTINUEM SEM MIM * The Prince Blaze saiu do chat. * The Prince Blaze entrou no chat. * 6:04The Prince BlazeAH * e se a Alexa entrar * QB fala que o RV deixou vc pegar as gems que ele pediu * (Bloodstone e TQ) * The Prince Blaze saiu do chat. * 6:05Perola Verde-ON- * 6:05Gabrirosa2015-ON- * 6:05Pretty Little Rebel-ON- * 6:06Perola Verde-O que vamos fazer??